1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to bed frames, and more particularly to a footboard that may support a stowable bench.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of bed frames are well known in the art. Some conventional bed frames may be combined with a table, a desk, and/or other furniture. However, none of the conventional bed frames include a footboard that may support a stowable bench.